


Filling Silence

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: An excuse for max/ash/shorterAt the house at Cape Cod, there's nothing here to distract from the past. Nothing here is good.Established Ash/Shorter friends with benefits.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Max Lobo/Ash Lynx, Max Lobo/Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Filling Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofetoide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofetoide/gifts).



> Shameless porn for Mofeta’s birthday. She wanted nasty porn, but i got in my feelings so it's light angst. Not as smutty as i should have. Can you tell I never lewd Daddy? Forgive me for writing Ash as a sex addict, I always do. I’m noticing all my stories he’s irremediably slutty. 
> 
> loosely fits in the universe with the rest of my fics

……………….

Sneaking off behind the hills behind his parent’s house after a fight with his dad… It was the most normal, teenage thing he could have done.

Smoke a bit with his friend, while his crush waited patiently inside. Eiji aware he needed his space, Shorter knowing he needed to blow off steam.

Ash stubbed the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe. Shorter offered him another he declined. The wind ruffled his hair, stirring the smoke and earth. Mixing their scent.

Ash had never liked it here, it was empty, but in the moment it seemed freeing.

Rustling grass. The wide open sky he could fall up into.

The boy next to him didn’t seem to mind the silence. A city kid would have no negative connotations to this place. It was foreign to him, not a vacation, but not a place with horror stories.

With horrible people and horrible memories. Ash was always on edge here.

He unzipped Shorter’s fly and sucked him. Nothing like the familiarity of sucking cock.

_ He was still a faggot. No matter what.  _

That’s what Jim was yelling at him about after not seeing him in years. 

_ No, he didn’t have any pride. What did you think? Why does it matter, you can’t keep a woman.  _

_ Can I blame this on daddy issues? _

Shorter’s release was bitter in his mouth. Ash still swallowed most of it. He taunted Shorter with the remnants on his tongue, threatened to kiss him.

He pinned the older boy down, kissing his cheek, sucking behind his ear. Shorter groaned and Ash began to stroke his flaccid slick length. 

It was typical for them. Puting Ash’s feelings on mute in favor of sex. 

What wasn’t typical was Max coming over the hill to check on him. Frowning at Ash before realization that he was walking into something private. 

Ash blew a kiss. The rustle of a body moving was distinctively different than the wind in the grass.Max was frozen, dumbfounded. 

He should have known from his time in prison that Max liked pretending to help. Figures he’d come now.

Shorter was slow to notice their voyeur, mind hazy from the extracurriculars engaged in earlier. Body still fuzzy, warm, and pliable from the dopamine rush. He only looked up when Ash stopped playing with him.

Still on his chest, lanky body pinning him. Green eyes staring down their new acquaintance, smirking. 

“Hey old man,” Ash called out, irritated and callous. Max’s persistence was annoying. Useless ‘help’, just couldn’t leave things be.

Ash licked his lips as Shorter struggled to scramble away. Ash’s body on his chest, hips settled between his legs from their foreplay fighting. A compromising position he’d rather keep private. He had never much liked people looking when he was with Ash.

Ash let him leave. Shorter zipped up his fly hastily, rolling away, springing to his feet. 

Max still insisted on talking. “Ash?” Max was always too concerned. Too nice.

Everything was coming back. Jim had been screaming, a drink had been knocked over, It was a typical interaction. Nothing to get hurt over.  _ He didn’t care. _

This is what happened when he came home.

Ash didn’t care. Why couldn’t Max just leave it alone? 

….It kinda reminded him of Griff tho. Kind. Sympathetic.

Griff would hold him and tell him it would be alright. Warm hands, strong arms while his body trembled with excess emotion.

Griff never told him ‘Jim didn’t mean it’. Just “I’m here, stay with me,” Ash liked that.

Max was never understood the value of silence. Max was still approaching. It pissed him off beyond reason.

_ Goddamn you, scaring off my real distraction. _

_ Shorter.  _ Shorter knew what to do, in his own way.  _ Nothing like animalistic instinct keeping his lizard brain happy…. _

_ Just...goddamnit…. _

“Fuck! What? Do you want me to suck your dick too?” He shouted into the wind. Max recoiled.

_ Finally.  _

Shorter was nearly over the next hill before turning back to check on him, moving away but not heading back towards the house. The two triangulated between him. He felt cornered in the open space.

“Go away!!” Still laying on the ground. On his stomach where Shorter left him.

In a field.

Surrounded by nothingness.

He punched the dirt. 

Where the fuck was he gonna go?

Max sat down next to him. “Sorry.” 

Stupid sheepish grin. Just like in prison. Walking in on what wasn’t his business. Not liking what he saw. Trying to change it in ways that wouldn’t help.

Ash exhaled his frustration, “Yeah. Whatever,”

Max’s big hand on his shoulder. Warm, gentle…..misplaced. 

“Leave me alone, ok?!” He twisted in the dirt.

Max removed his hand but still sat there.

Ash left.

……………….

Later that night Max met him on the porch. Ibe had already gone to bed. 

Ash was buzzed on Hennessey, a bottle still left in one of the cupboards. It was kinda sad finding it. They left this house abandoned when Griff left for the army. All of Griff’s things were right where he left them. Pens and pencils. Clothes. Some of Ash’s toys. He really was a kid the last time he was here.

This was the first time Ash snooped through Griff’s writing. 

A half finished poem from when Griff was home on leave. Ash regretted reading it. Hence, the bottle.

Max’s writing wasn’t nearly as eloquent as Griff’s. 

The lack of duck on these shuffled papers had let him know Max had been through these drawers too. Ibe and Eiji were hesitant to explore what wasn’t theirs, and Shorter wasn’t this kind of inquisitive. Max had to have known Griff was a writer.

Maybe that’s how they bonded.

Ash chuckled, probably not. You bond with anybody running from the same bullets as you. 

The night air was crisp on Ash’s flushed cheeks. The warm taste of cognac on the back of his tongue. 

When he left for the army, Griff knew he might not be coming back. 

Ash hated coming back. He wondered if Griff had hated it here as much as he did. Griff never showed anything negative, always a smile. Even when Ash found things he shouldn’t have.

Nobody needed to worry about Griff.

“I thought you were into Eiji,” Max said, jostling him out of his thoughts.

Ash snorted and clutched the bottle tighter. He wished Max would pretend to ignore what he’s seen earlier. As if Eiji  _ should _ be with him.

The crush was that obvious? Ash let the question hang in the air before answering.

“It doesn’t matter to me who I’m with.”

It was easy to think that Max wanted to chastise him; for the sentiment; for the drink.

But Max didn’t. Max let him get drunk, on the condition that Ash gave him a glass.

The crickets sang. New York’s noise kept his thoughts quiet. Cape Cod had none of that.

Now there was no buffer, no distraction. No danger at the moment.

“Did you ever fuck my brother?” Anything to cut the silence.

“What?!” Shock, disbelief. The glass nearly dropped from Max’s fingers.

“What I said. Did you ever fuck my brother?” Dead serious. Ash’s fingertips played with the mouth of the bottle. The distraction was working. 

“I’m straight, kid,”

“Yeah,” mild skepticism, “but people get lonely sometimes,”

Max shook his head.

“No? No secret blowjobs? No late nights of cuddling?”

Max looked sorry for him, “Your head’s fucked,”

The crickets were loud. Rattling Ash’s already buzzed brain.

“So, do you want to fuck me?”

Max didn’t respond.

Ash pressed again.

“No” is the answer he got

“God! I’m just asking. You don’t need to be shy, it’s not like I can tell Griff. What are you scared of?” 

“You’re drunk,” 

Ash retreated back in the house. Bottle left on the porch railing.

“You don’t know shit about war, kid,” Max’s voice carried on the wind.

“I know you left my brother to die.”

Ash was gone before there was time for retaliation. 

………...

Max empathized. 

The silence was deafening. Crickets singing encroaching, seeming to multiply in the absence of conversation.

The silence reminded him of the jungle. Rustling foliage. 

No time to relax. Danger everywhere. No semblance of control. 

Quiet then gunfire then death. 

Foliage hiding weapons and people who wanted him dead.

Gruesome horrible death. 

Max had never been from the country. All his life, he’d been west coast suburbs. 

Quiet meant horrible things. Horrible decisions. 

He had no choice with Griff… or at least that’s what he told himself. 

He looked at the warm amber bottle Ash had left.

Booze always told him it was far away… It was friend that softened reality, despite endorsing bad decisions. It was a nice soft barrier between his thoughts and himself.

Because sometimes those thoughts got so loud. Things he could have done differently. Things he should have tried. 

It calmed him down when the emotions were too strong.

That’s how he ended up in prison. How he’d punched that cop.

Why Jessica left…. 

He’d done it to himself. It was too late now.

………………………..

Ash had left Max on the porch a while ago. 

Fucking Shorter in the bathroom was a shortsighted idea, but it was better than fucking on Griff’s bed. He desperately wanted to keep that sacred.

And he needed a distraction.

Max was supposed to be in Jim’s room. Ibe slept on the couch. Eiji was sound asleep in Ash’s childhood bed.

It was only a matter of time before someone knocked on the door with Ash bent over the sink, Shorter buried inside him. Ash was shameless. 

Retract that statement, he was shamless around everyone but Eiji. 

Luckily it was easy to tell who it was by the heavy footfalls. 

And Eiji would have knocked.

The thin cheap door opened. There had never been a lock. Max’s hulking frame silhouetted in the yellow incandecent. 

Shorter backpedaled at the man in the doorway, but Ash’s hips followed, pushing him against the wall of the narrow bathroom, pressing him deeper inside. “Don’t you fuckin leave,” he growled, reaching back to caress Shorter’s cheek. “Chill.”

Shorter had a reasonable sense of apprehension. “Jeez, man,” Shorter caught the doorframe. Ash ground back against him. 

Max stood there. 

“Ugh, Do you  _ want  _ to join?” Ash’s frustration peaking,  _ Why couldn’t he just leave them alone? Keep his goddam nose out of things. Sexual dopamine probably being the only thing keeping him from punching the man. _

Max stood dumbfounded. There was no way he hadn’t heard them. Shorter was never good at being quiet. 

The wet slap of bodies. Grunting, moaning.

The whisky stench permeated the air.

Ash was staring down his brother’s friend in his old house. Tall muscular body. Chest hair. Sweat from the day hidden under the booze, enticingly musky. Frustratingly persistent.

Might be just what he needed.

Ash grabbed Max by the front of his button-up. “Come here,” The kiss was sloppy, but Max was pliable, collapsing into him. “You wanted this? Why didn’t you just say so?”

Max’s large hands cautiously found his hips.

Shorter fought to leave. Ash calmed him. “Shhh, he’s not gonna touch you. Right Max?”

Max murmured something into his neck. Breath hot, stubble scraping the skin. Rough tongue. 

Mostly clothed, between two men who dwarfed him. Shorter’s broad athletic build, and Max’s strength. 

“Max, shut the door,”

A moment of sobriety. “I just- I can’t stay-” 

“What’s stopping you?” Ash pulled him in by the belt, deftly unzipping his fly. The metal zipper teeth vibrating against his fingertips, causing him to tighten his body around Shorter. 

“I-” The protest hung in the air. 

Ash dug his fingers into Max’s crotch. “Oh god, you’re so big,” It took up his whole hand. Thick and meaty. Still getting hard.

With the alcohol in his system Ash wondered how hard he would get. 

Being groped Max groaned. Shorter was kissing between Ash’s shoulder blades while moving inside him. He tightened his fingers around Max’s cock.

“I-i really…” Attempts to pull away. 

“Shut up, it feels good,” Ash grinned. “What? You worried about me?” 

Max’s mouth twitched. Ash knew the answer  _ ‘I’m straight’  _ or  _ ‘It’s wrong’.  _ Trivial hangups. 

Ash jerked his wrist. Max yielded to his touch, “You want me,” 

That was all it took. Max’s heavy hand gripping his hair. Pressing his face into Max’s pecs. The buttons already undone. Ash’s slight stubble caught Max’s chest hair.

Shorter was skeptical.

Max ignored the asian man entirely as Ash licked and kissed his shirt open. 

Velvety pink tongue slithering across Max’s skin made his toes curl. He had never had a mouth on his nipples. Jessica’s hands would knead them as she rode him, but never touched specifically like this. Sharp teeth scraping his skin.

He was a horrible pervert for enjoying a kid’s attention. His stomach soured, but wasn’t going to stop it.

Ash slid down his body, saliva dripping from his mouth onto his hand, working the slick against Max’s skin. Ash’s breath hot on the sensitive head. Not quite giving him that warm tightness, despite being jostled close. 

“No,” He pulled Ash away. Ash pouted against his hip, still twisting his palm over Max’s hardness.

Shorter ignored it all.

Max was still hard. Ash’s body kept pressing against him as Shorter pumped into him. He was being used by another and...

...It was kinda hot. The cute young blond biting his lip as he was fucked, stuttering and stroking his cock. 

  
  
  
  


Hopefully they didn’t wake anyone.

  
  
  
  


Shorter finished inside of Ash shuddering, slumping against his back. Ash shook him off.

Ash dropped to his knees, warm slick dripped down his hole, puddling on the floor. Small delicate frame. So pretty. 

Hot mouth closed around Max.

It was over soon.

  
  
  


Max washed off in the sink. Tucking himself away. Shorter avoided looking. 

Ash stripped and showered and Shorter climbed in with him, entirely mutual, both switching positions under the stream.

They went back to bed. Max in a separate room. 

Eiji sound asleep, curled up in Ash’s old bed. 

Such a child. 

Ash made sure to be quiet closing the door, and made a beeline for Griff’s room. The double bed was more suitable for two, 

They were both in T-shirts and boxers.Shorter stretched out next to him. 

He passed out. His brother's bed smelled like nothing anymore. Griff usually smelled like paper and outdoors. 

Shorter smelled like cheap bar soap and kitchen. A warm body next to him was still comforting.

Griff knew about the first guy; his coach.

But everybody knew about his coach. There was no avoiding that. It was the talk of the town. Became the talk of the town again when word got back he was still turning tricks.

A whore. 

Self-fulfilling prophecy. 

By then Griff was gone. Catatonic. Trapped in his head in a body he couldn't control. 

He would never do this if Griff was still around; laying in his bed with another man. 

Max had been excited to meet ‘Griff’s little brother’. Max probably wanted him to be more like Griff: Kind, quiet, artistic. Mild and caring. 

That would never happen. Ash was none of the things his brother was. 

Max had been perplexed when Ash said he could handle himself despite being a kid. Continued to follow him around like a puppy even now. Ash felt he was doing more of the protecting. 

Max’s horror when Ash said he planned the library incident. Max still trying to comfort him after. 

Max was surprised when Ash kissed Eiji. Disgusted, but he forgave him enough to look Ash in the eye. 

He’d deal with Max’s look in the morning.

Shorter was just along for the ride. Shorter had stopped arguing about what was right and wrong. 

Ash liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> Like normal you can find me on Twitter/Tumblr as TrashAYfanfiction


End file.
